1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator with an ice making chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to keep food fresh. To satisfy consumer demand, such a refrigerator may be provided with an ice making chamber and an ice maker, for production of ice.
Such an ice making chamber is provided separately from refrigerating and freezing compartments. In particular, in a bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerator, in which a refrigerating compartment is formed at an upper portion of the refrigerator, and a freezing compartment is formed at a lower portion of the refrigerator, or in a French door refrigerator (FDR) type refrigerator, the ice making chamber may be arranged at one portion of an upper portion of the refrigerating compartment.
Therefore, it may be necessary to provide an insulation wall to prevent heat exchange between the refrigerating compartment and the ice making chamber. Conventionally, upon foaming an insulator material in a space between inner and outer cases of a refrigerator body, the insulator material is also foamed in an inner wall space of the insulation wall.
One example of such a refrigerator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,620. In this refrigerator, the insulation wall of the ice making chamber includes an inner case of the ice making chamber, an outer case of the ice making chamber, and an insulator interposed between the inner and outer cases.
In this case, the outer case of the ice making chamber is integrated with the inner case of the refrigerator body. The insulator is foamed between the inner and outer cases of the ice making chamber, simultaneously with foaming of the insulator between the inner and outer cases of the refrigerator body.